


Listen to Her, She's Right

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [27]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: For the "disparate things" fic challenge:Applesauce and feminism.





	Listen to Her, She's Right

“Stop it.”

Mulder swiveled his chair back and forth. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re looking at my breakfast in a tone I don’t appreciate,” Scully said.

“I just think,” Mulder said, stopping his movements so he could clasp his hands on his desk and rest his chin on them, “that you should consider the fact that by eating a clearly inadequate amount of nutritionally valueless food in a bid to achieve ideals of beauty that are temporary at best, you’re in fact succumbing, if not contributing, to the patriarchal complex of modern society. Doctor,” he added, because he was a shit.

Scully took another bite of her cinnamon applesauce. After a moment, she twisted the spoon so it was bowl-up and in front of her eyes. Addressing it, she said, “I eat what I want.” She flicked her eyes toward him without actually turning her head and raised an eyebrow. “Does the patriarchal complex over there making comments about me and my motivations in life after seeing me eat for a minute and a half have anything it wants to add?”

No, as it turned out, it did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZQjLyx1hQamKi).


End file.
